


One Day

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [27]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon amputation, Hope for the future, Marriage Proposal, Other, Promises, canon limb loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy only has a strawberry ring pop to promise to him, but that doesn't make it any less powerful to either of them.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 1 and 24 maybe for freelata if it's ok?  
> 1\. “stay alive, please.”  
> 24\. “I want to marry you.”

Gordon’s head lolled to the side dangerously, and Tommy shook, hands on his cheeks to hold it up, hold him up propped sitting on the wall. He had found a first aid kit, but no blood, nothing to keep Gordon from being so dangerously pale, from dripping dark blood across the pavement floors and across his HEV suit and across Tommy, and everywhere, a trail so easy to follow it was a wonder nothing had found them by now, hadn’t found Gordon while he had run ahead. 

Tommy did what he could, but something muffled his powers enough that he could only slow, not stop, the heavy horrible bleeding, could not keep him alive, just prolong his death, and Tommy refused that future, knew that next time his dad showed up, that the desperation to save Gordon would come through, that G-Man would do something, but for now, it was just them, Tommy feeling weaker each passing moment as Gordon bled out on him. 

He changed the bandages quickly, keeping them tight and hoping this time they wouldn’t bleed through as quickly, they could keep moving to a med station, where he knew there would be blood somewhere, help keep him alive and well. 

“Stay alive, please, please don’t die.” Tommy muttered as he worked, and Gordon’s head lolled towards him, as if he couldn’t hold it up himself anymore. 

“Tommy.” 

He looked away as he finished the bandages, meeting Gordon’s startlingly clear eyes, and Tommy’s heart clenched, wished he had been delirious still, that he didn’t know how truly panicked and scared Tommy was for him in these moments. 

The HEV suit chimed, and Tommy shook his head slightly, cupping Gordon’s face in his bloody hands. “You’re not allowed to die on me, alright?” 

“I want to marry you.” Gordon said instead of promising a promise he could not keep, and Tommy’s eyes welled up, and he pressed their forehead together, as Gordon’s hand came up to hold weakly onto his wrist. “That’s... I dunno if I’m gonna be alive long, and I just... had to get it out, y’know?” 

“Don’t, Gordon, please...” 

“I wanna marry you. I wanna wake up next to you, make you breakfast in bed and laugh at stupid jokes that only we get, and...” Gordon coughed slightly, and Tommy held him just a bit tighter. “I want you to meet Joshua... and I wanna meet Sunkist... and we can go to the park, a nice family together...” 

Tommy pulled his head back, smiling softly, drawing one hand, the one Gordon wasn’t holding onto, away, to pat at his pockets, hoping to find something, anything. 

He found a ring pop, a strawberry ring pop, the covering a bit gross, but still sealed, and Tommy held it up in front of Gordon’s face, watching his smile grow at the sight of it, the weak laughter rumbling through his chest. 

“Okay.” He said, holding the ring pop tightly. “We’re gonna get out of this, and we’re gonna get married, and I’m gonna meet Joshua, and you get to meet Sunkist, and we’re gonna be that family, okay? You just gotta stay alive for me. This.” He shook the ring pop, plastic crinkling. “This is my promise to you.” 

There was a small storage container on the HEV suit, that Tommy tucked the strawberry ring pop into, and Gordon smiled softly, nodding just a bit. 

“When we get out of here, I, I am going to marry you, Gordon Freeman.” Gordon smiled softly, shaky hand coming up to pat at his cheek gently, drying tears Tommy hadn’t realize were spilling. 

As he dragged Gordon to standing, to keep him going, despite it all, Tommy hoped, with his entire soul, that that promise was one he was going to be able to keep one day, that he would be able to do all the things Gordon had said they would do, without the threat of Black Mesa crumbling down upon them, without Gordon’s life hanging dangerously by a struggling thread. 

One day, Tommy swore to the ignorant, uncaring universe, he was going to marry Gordon Freeman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thought suddenly, and I needed to get it out of my head.

It was only after the wedding invitations had been sent out that Tommy and Gordon realized that neither of them had told G-Man. It wasn’t even right when they sent them out, it was after, when they had gotten home, and Tommy sat down on the couch, that they realized it. 

“Did we... ever talk to your dad? I know we said at the Chuck E Cheese that... that could wait but-” Gordon looked to Tommy, who shook his head, staring towards Gordon quietly. 

“We did not.” He confirmed, and for a moment, they two of them stared at each other. 

“Well that’s gonna be a surprise for G-Man.” Gordon said, and Tommy couldn’t stop the laughter that followed. 

* * *

They were right of course. The invitations were actually the first sign to... everyone that they were engaged. 

Technically it had been since Black Mesa, nearly a year before, but Tommy did it properly a month prior to them sending invitations. It was still with a strawberry ring pop, just to get Gordon to laugh, but there was a real ring. 

But that didn’t mean they had told anyone. They also hadn’t officially come out as a couple, but hopefully no one in the team was that dense. 

Unsurprisingly, G-Man showed up in seconds. 

Tommy and Gordon were watching movies on the couch two days after they sent the invitations out, Tommy laying on Gordon’s chest, talking over the movie with facts that he knew, and thus Gordon was not paying attention to the movie either, but was paying attention to the things Tommy was saying. 

The movie, at this point, was really only there was a front. 

G-Man showed up, wedding invitation clutched in one hand, crumpling the heavy card stock slightly. Tommy looked up towards G-Man, who was staring down at them. “How... Long.” 

“Hm?” 

G-Man held out the invitation again. 

“Ohhh.” Tommy shifted slightly, laying his head back on Gordon’s chest, looking to the TV, completely unbothered. “Technically since Black Mesa, but I did it properly about a month ago.” 

“You two... have been dating since Black... Mesa?” 

“No, we were engaged since then.” 

Gordon hummed. “Technically we were engaged before we were dating. I was dying, Tommy had a strawberry ring pop, it was a match made in heaven.” 

G-Man continued to stare quietly, as the door to the house burst open, Bubby and Coomer sliding in. 

Tommy sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tommy and Gordon had been dating for a year and no one FUCKING knew. They're all dumb. Pats them.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who gave me Freelatta asks have the BIGGEST FUCKING BRAINS EVER


End file.
